1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable power catamaran, and more particularly to the attachment of the deck to a pair of inflatable pontoons.
2. Related Art
Existing inflatable multi-hull boats include two major components -- a pair of inflatable tubes which are normally joined at the bow in a "V" or "U" shape, together with a rigid deck positioned on the tube portions. The traditional boat of this type has its deck attached at or below the center line of the inflatable tubes. The inflatable tubes are obviously buoyant and are pushed in an upwardly direction when riding in the water. The deck portion, being wood and heavier (particularly with people on board), is pushed in a downwardly direction by the weight of the occupants and gravity. This creates a situation wherein the deck and the tubes can separate, i.e., they have a tendency to be pushed apart.
The deck and inflatable tube hulls are attached by laminates of glue and fabric. Alternatively, the rigid portions are attached to the inflatable hulls by a glued-on, sliding track with a nylon rope in the center.
A problem exists in such prior art boats because the hull tubes flex as the boat proceeds through the water, and the inflatable pontoons are constantly being forced to ride on top. Thus, the point where the deck and the pontoons join ride in or are very close to the water surface. At the same time, the rigid body or rigid section of the vessel is also being submerged, but is not as buoyant. Again, this is due to the fact that all inflatable vessels on the market to date have the bottom portion of the vessel's most rigid structure attached to the inflatable pontoons. The rigid portion or portions of the vessel naturally have a tendency to sink, thus creating an effect of a "tug of war" that has a further tendency to tear the bottom of the vessel from the hull tubes, which in turn creates the separation problem discussed above.
Inflatable hull boats presently on the market, because of their design, have a tendency to act as a single hull boat. Therefore, when riding in the water they will not have the operability which exists in a true multi-hull vessel such as a catamaran. Thus, the ride in present inflatable hull vessels is not as smooth as it could be or as what would exist in a true multi-hull inflatable boat.